Children of Fey and Night: Chapter Fourteen
The Legion of Thieves Children of Fey and Night King of Pentacles Camilla Croce ''' If Dawn were any other person- both male or female- she would've looked in awe at Xaro fight. He was powerful, true to his birthright as a child of Erebus. He struck with powerful bolts of fire and darkness, and of course there were his shadow clones. In no stretch of the imagination could Dawn possibly think that Xaro lose. The High Master of the Legion was powerful; probably the most powerful out of all of them. Heck, that's probably why he had the role. But Dawn could only think about how hard of a job it would be to take him down if he ever turned- and that it would probably come down to her to stop him. It wasn't that Dawn didn't have any faith in their High Master (as much as she disliked him); it was just that too much of Light or Dark blinds. Keep staring into the Light for too long and soon the only thing you'll be able to see is darkness. Even the most heroic heroes could turn. The whitest clothes were the easiest to stain. Pratt loaded a magazine of Iron bullets into his gun. He was the only one moving other than Dawn, the rest of them were watching the battle with mixed reactions of shock, disbelief and worry. "Why does Xaro bring you everywhere anyway?" Dawn whispered to her best friend. Pratt shrugged. "He thinks I can control you." Dawn snorted humourlessly. "Shows what he knows." Pratt grinned for a moment but turned his attention back to the fight, gripping his handgun tighter. Dawn did too, though she gripped her silver dirk instead. This situation was hardly ideal. She was in a dress! How was she going to fight in this? The least Xaro could do was a change of clothes. She also didn't have any Iron with her, only her dirk she had brought to the party. At least she still had her tendrils to fight with. Max, who was down to his dress shirt and pants, had his weapon (if that was still effective against the fairies) and Lissa (also in a dress) had her stake and magic. And then there was the runaway fairy who, big surprise!, was Xaro's child (which makes you think how many illegitimate children he has had at the tender age of not-yet-25). And the fairy princess watched as her parents tried to kill each other. Yup, they were a rag tag team. Gosh. Living in America was making her much more sarcastic. "I never realised this but." Pratt twisted a card in his hand. "Xaro's card." "What?" "I used not be able to pick a card for him- the problem was I hadn't been choosing from the entire deck- only the Major Arcana." Pratt explained. "His card is a minor Arcana." He handed the card to her. The King of Pentacles. "What does that mean?" Dawn asked. "The King of Pentacles. Power." Pratt explained in one word. Dawn bit her lip. How was she supposed to think of that? Xaro knocked the queen down to the ground and pointed the sword to her throat. They were too far away for Dawn to hear what they were saying but she could read between the lines. "Get ready for trouble." She said to the rest of them. Obviously the rest of fairies wouldn't take this loss quietly. The rest of them nodded in understanding. Fairy Princess was still looking at her parents in shock, Dawn wondered what was going through her head. Max spoke up. "Hey Dawn, you think you can get Alyssa out of here?" Dawn consulted her internal clock. It was about 8 p.m so she could Shadow Travel. "Sure but I can't bring the rest of you." Dawn confessed. Particularly referring to Pratt. "We'll be fine." Max tried to reassure her. "Yeah." Pratt squeezed her shoulder. Dawn sighed. "Alright, alright." "Wait, wait." Alyssa frowned. "I'm not going with the vampire." "I'm not a vampire." Dawn hissed. "And you're boyfriend's a vampire." Pratt added. "That's not the same-" "AH!" They all turned to Xaro's cry of pain. Hawker had raised his sword and stabbed Xaro in the shoulder. Despite that, the sprite was still just the size of an action figure and Xaro pulled the pencil-sword out of his shoulder. "Attack!" The queen shouted at the top of her lungs so that even Dawn could hear her. "Go!" Max ordered the charge but stopped Dawn. "You need to stay with Alyssa." "I need to go too!" The Fairy Princess shouted. "My father-" "You're more useful to us alive." Max shouted back and then turned to Dawn. "Keep her safe." Dawn frowned but gripped her dirk harder. "Yeah, sure." Max nodded before he charged forward with his spear. Dawn crossed her arms and watched the battle unfold. Alyssa tried to run forward but Dawn grabbed her. "Non una possibilità." Dawn frowned. "You're not going anywhere." "Come on. You can't possibly-" Dawn pointed the tip of the dirk at her. "I don't know what Silver does to you but I can find out if you want." Alyssa bit her lip and stood back. The Legion faced the fairies in the form of a circle. Blasting the fairies with bolts of light, darkness, flashes of metal or bullets. For a force of 4 people, they handled the fairy army pretty well. A fairy warrior tried attacking Dawn, noticing her for the first time. A tendril of darkness rose up and wrapped around his neck; pulling him towards Dawn. Dawn just stabbed it in the throat and let him drown in his own blood. Her tendrils spaced out, surrounding her like her own personal army, ready to defend their master. "Nice trick." Alyssa eyed the tendrils nervously. "Grazie." Dawn folded her arms again. "They're not going to win." Alyssa informed her. "We're not trying to win. They're trying to survive." Dawn said. Their movements weren't fancy, they struck out where it would hurt and more importantly they didn't break formation. They fought in perfect unison- -which made Dawn realise that she would've never been able to fight together with them. She wouldn't be able to act with the same synchronized movements like they did. That was why Max told her to stay. She was the one that would have no trouble defending Alyssa by herself and the one that wouldn't be able to function as a team. Dawn scowled at the thought. She was glad for it too, because they actually looked like they were winning. They were outlasting the army. In fact, for one moment, Dawn allowed herself to hope. And that's when all hell broke loose. The Vampires jumped through the door and joined the chaos. For moment, there was nothing but chaos as Vampires clashed with fairies. Vampire speed, strength and fangs against Fairy weapons and magic. The Legion members froze and Dawn saw Xaro scowl, reaching for a mechanical object that probably allowed him to speak to Catt. "Trey no!" Alyssa shouted as Dawn turned to be tackled by a vampire. Dawn kicked him off and the vampire landed on both his feet. Dawn recognized his face immediately, it was the boy that they had taken from the bar. "Alyssa, back away from her!" Trey shouted. "She's fine Trey. We've got it all wrong!" Dawn sent a tendril forward, over his shoulder and impaled a fairy in the neck. Trey looked at her in disbelief. "I'm defending you girlfriend you 'faccia di culo." Dawn scowled at him. Trey opened his mouth as if to say something and then closed it again. "Trey!" Alyssa ran into his arms. "Are you okay? Are you alright?" Trey asked. "Yeah. We got it all wrong Trey. They don't work for the queen. My father-" "Dawn!" Xaro shouted from across the room as he burned a Vampire. "Get her out of here!" "Do it Dawn!" Max shouted back. "Now!" Dawn jerked up herself. She scanned the crowd for the only person she cared about- "You heard him." Trey grabbed Dawn. "Get her out!" "No- Pratt-" "Dawn! Get her out!" Xaro shouted again. "Oh no." Alyssa gasped. Dawn turned to see the queen walking towards them slowly, her sword gleaming in her hands. Alyssa grabbed Dawn's arm. "We have to go. That sword- that sword was created to kill Angels and Demons. Anything less and the soul will burn up and be reduced to dust." Dawn was still panicking to find Pratt. But trying to find the blonde with dyed black hair was hard to find amongst the chaos of the vampires. Her tendrils were fending off the Vampires and Fairies but when they tried attacking the Queen, she simply swung her sword and cut through them- ridding them with a small painful cry from the tendrils. Dawn felt the pain pulsed through her as her tendrils faltered. She almost fell but Trey grabbed her. "You need to go now. Seriously, go!" He demanded her. Tendrils one after the other struck at the queen and each one got cut down. The pain pulsed through her over and over again, almost making her black out. "Whoa you okay?" Trey held her up. Her eyes were still scanning for Pratt. She still couldn't find him. The Queen was close now and the tendrils made a last ditch effort, raising up into a wall in front of her. "The two of you come here." Dawn grabbed both their arms and pulled them close. She had no idea if she would be able to transport both of them out in her condition. They could appear anywhere when they came out if they tried. The Queen cut through the wall of darkness and Dawn felt bile rising up in her throat, she tasted the metallic taste in her mouth. Blood. That's when she found him. Pratt, fighting off Fairies with his gun and Vampires with his Katar. He found her too, their eyes locking for a moment. He smiled once, waved and then continued defending himself. Dawn grit her teeth. "Hold your breath, there isn't going to be any air in there." She told the two of them. She turned to the queen one last time and sent a tendril at her. The queen raised her sword to defend herself but didn't expect the tendril to wrap around the blade itself. "I'll be taking that. It's mine now." She pulled on the tendril and the sword came flying out of the Queen's hand. Dawn heard the Queen's cry of rage as Dawn closed her fingers around the sword and Shadow-Traveled with Romeo and Juliet. '''Chapter Fifteen ' Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:Children of Fey and Night Category:Chapter Page